


Of Beans and Boning

by musicaleurydice



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brian is a professor, Dan is a musician by night barista by day, Fluff, M/M, Other, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaleurydice/pseuds/musicaleurydice
Summary: Brian falls in love with the fluffy haired barista.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another student Brian’s never even seen in class standing in his office complaining that they're failing. Brian held his tongue and calmly explained that the grading system was clearly explained in the syllabus, and “coming to class and participating alone would have raised your grade to a C-, minimum”. He gently throws the student out of his office, locks the door, and heads down the street to get some fuel for the rest of the day.

After a long and perilous journey across the maze of the campus, dodging anyone who might interrupt his quest, Brian came to the golden doors of paradise, the only beacon of hope in an otherwise terrible college town; The Bean's Knees. They refuse to hire undergrad students because of problems they've had with an undergrad drug ring before. Everyone inside keeps to themselves, balanced by the welcoming (but not too intense) baristas, the music is quiet indie pop, the walls are a perfect shade of muted green, and the cups have a little bee under the name print. Brian felt absolutely at home. 

They had been having hiring problems lately, so Brian hadn't gotten the chance to get to know any of the baristas before they got fired, or left. They seemed to rotate every week. This week, the new face seemed different.

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” The person behind the counter said with a beautiful smile. Brian's couldn't help but give a little grin back.

“Just a drip coffee, please and thank you.”

“Sure thing, your total is $2.49, can I get your name?” He had a sharpie out ready to write before Brian even realized.

“Brian.” He said while he got the cash out.

“Alrighty!” The guy turned to fill the cup and Brian couldn't help but notice the way his hair was so fluffy it was cloudlike and seemed to float everywhere, almost covering his eyes. Brian could almost feel it between his fingers. His arms were soft yet chiseled, and his hands reflected light so wel-

“Any sugar or cream today?” The guy behind the counter asked as he set the cup on the counter.

“Oh, no thank you, that's fine.” Brian didn't understand how a hand could look so good putting a lid on a coffee cup. “You know, you're the first barista I've seen here ask for a customer's name. I almost feel inclined to ask for yours.

“Oh, yeah, my name is Dan.” He said with a chuckle. “I used to work at Starbucks so it’s a habit, also helpful in a rush.”

Brian nodded in understanding, passing money over the counter. “Well, nice to meet you Dan.” 

Dan gave a wide smile, taking the money with one hand and passing over the coffee with the other. “Nice to meet you too, have a good day!”

As Brian took the coffee, his hand brushed Dan’s, and his heart exploded. 

He had one single thought leaving the café: “Fuck.”

\--

One week later, the bright eyed Dan was still at The Bean's Knees, much to Brian's delight. Every day, Brian ordered the same thing; no matter how hard Dan tried, Brian wouldn't budge. Dan got bored of just giving him a plain coffee in a plain cup, so he had the bright idea one day to give him a little drawing. Nothing special. Something small he could sneak while writing his   
name.

The first day was a second bumblebee to accompany the printed one. The next, a ladybug, then a flower. They got bigger and bigger over the course of the next week. Brian started to enjoy them, it was the best part of his morning. He loved seeing Dan's smile when he passed the finished cup. He wouldn't go so far as to keep the entire cup, but Brian did take a pair of scissors to a few to keep an especially cute drawing. 

One day, the drawing looked a little strange. On closer inspection, it wasn't a drawing. It was a bunch of numbers. Brian had just finished the Da Vinci Code, where a series of numbers prophesied 9/11, so he was suspicious.

“What the…” Brian paused. He counted how many  
numbers there are. 10.

“Shit.”

It was a phone number.


	2. Coffee cups and convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian shot first

Brian eventually slowed his heart enough to text Dan.

“ ‘Hey’….Bro? Nah. … Dude?” But a calm heart didn't mean he could just text Dan a basic message. He eventually decided on a simple hey. No punctuation; he didn't wanna seem too eager. “ ‘This is Dan, yeah?’”

5 minutes passed. Then 15. Then 30. Then, Dan responded.

“ ‘No, it's Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos. Just got done with a long shift of doing whatever the daughter of the cosmos does.’” It was Dan.

‘Who's daughter is inebriated?’

‘Ebrietas. Bloodborne? Video game?’

‘I've never played that one.’

Dan sent roughly 10 of the shocked emoji. ‘Well, I know what we're doing later.’

He was already making plans? Brian was shocked. He was still having trouble grappling the idea that someone as cute as Dan would even want to be around him.

‘Well, finals are coming up, so I don't have much free time until late June.’ God, Brian was dreading finals. Every student thought they were entitled to a good grade, but barely any of them deserve it, which led to a lot of screaming in his office. Brian dreaded any time that would give students a chance to scream at him. 

‘Hmm, I guess I'll just talk your ear off about it over coffee for now. It's settled! I'll even start an Ebrietas cup just for you.’ The fact that Dan would take time outside of work just for a coffee cup drawing made him smile.

‘You know I cut out a majority of them and keep them, right?’

‘You do??? Oh, glorious day of days!!’ 

Brian was audibly laughing now, something he hadn't done about a text in a LONG while. He started type that, but he didn't want to come on too strong too soon.

‘well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed.’ Brian sent instead. 

‘Alright, sweet prince. Rest well.’

Pet names were always Brian's weakness, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. "If I come on too strong," Brian thought, “he will leave. He’ll freak out and call me a creep. God, he's the first guy I've liked in...years. I don't understand why he'd like some old guy like me. Even if it did work, I'd risk my career for him. "

The next morning in the coffee shop, Brian kept to himself. He was polite, but he practically gave up on the thought that he stood a chance with Dan. He appreciated the drawing, that video game character Dan talked about, and he complimented it vaguely, but not much other talking happened.

Dan didn't understand what happened over the last 24 hours. Had he come on too strong? Was the phone number too much? He really liked Brian a lot; after his last relationship, it felt nice to laugh again. To smile. After barely a goodbye from Brian, Dan spiraled. Of course, a handsome guy like him wouldn't want some lanky barista. It was wishful thinking. It was hard to get through the shift and get home. Once he finally got home, all he did was lay on the bed and stare at his phone, hoping he'd hear that telltale ding of Brian sending something to say that they were okay.

-


End file.
